Museum
"An Evening with Infinity Ward" is a level unlocked after completing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Campaign mode. It contains all weapons and vehicles featured in the game, but the vehicles are not drivable, and are not to scale. This level takes place in a museum in Encino, California, and features exhibits of every level in the Campaign. There are also supply crates to refill the player's ammo. When the player is near an exhibit, the characters act out a small scenario for a few seconds, before freezing again. The museum is split into three halls, two containing exhibits of characters and enemies from the game's levels, and the third contains models of the game's vehicles. In the exhibits containing the characters and enemies, there are information desks. On each desk is a red button, that when near says "Do Not Press". If the player presses the button, there will be a helicopter sound effect and the NPCs will come to life and attack, whether they're friendly characters or not. NPCs are killable, whether or not the button is pressed, and respawn when the player leaves the exhibit. Note that when you press the button, the NPCs will hunt you and wait for you, even leaving that specific room, until they die. Once they are all dead, there will be an airstrike sound effect. Trivia * Encino, California is where Infinity Ward's headquarters is located. *Although the map is supposedly in Encino, California, the coordinates on the player's GPS tracker (the device on the wrist) say you are located in a town in Kansas. * There are two models featured in the museum that do not show up in the Campaign: an Army Ranger carrying a Riot Shield and the Juggernaut. The Ranger with the shield is seen in the Washington exhibit, and the Juggernaut is shown beating a U.S. Army Ranger while being cheered on by some Russian Soldiers. * If you go up next to the Ranger with the Riot Shield and point your gun at him, the crosshairs will not turn green. * The Juggernaut beats a Ranger with the same animation as Captain Price beating Al-Asad in level "Safehouse". * If you throw a flashbang at the U.S. Army Ranger after he falls to the ground he will be launched into the air. * Alejandro Rojas, Raptor, Rojas' assistant, and Nikolai are the only major in-game characters not appearing anywhere in the museum. * A character that looks similar to Soap is seen walking through the museum while the credits roll, with some NPCs in the crowd looking at him in surprise. *In the exhibit for "Whiskey Hotel" if you kill Dunn before the scene ends, Foley will come out of the exhibit and will go toward the weapons then turn around. *In the exhibit for the favela if you kill Soap before the scene ends, Ghost will walk out of the exhibit and the two other Task Force 141 soldiers will try to run through the background. We still have no information on what happens next apart from the fact that this can be done again and again! *Also in the Favela exhibit, during the animation the sniper will pretend to fire his Dragunov as it was a fully-automatic weapon, rather than a sniper rifle. *In the Favela exhibit it is impossible to kill Soap with a headshot. *In the exhibit for "No Russian" if you kill Makarov, the Ultranationalist he grabbed, Anatoly, will breathe a sigh of relief and walk out of the exhibit and adopt a shooting stance aiming his Striker. Furthermore the policeman who is shot will fall down all the way (otherwise he is seen to be shot but the animation stops mid-fall), and the FSB member with the riot shield will be finished off (otherwise the animation stops with him crawling away). *In the exhibit for "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency", Captain Price, Soap, and Ghost can be seen standing with each other. When the player nears them, they will reenact Price's intro conversation from "F.N.G.", albeit without sound. *The M1911 is in the left museum wing case, and can be obtained and used. It has the same model and skin from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but slightly updated and re-toned. The same goes for the W1200, which can also be obtained and used. It, however, is obtained by killing an NPC and taking it from their corpse. This is the only place where the two are usable weapons, out of the entire game. The M1911 can be seen in other single player levels, though. The W1200 can be found (usually) on one of the Task Force 141 members in the Cliffhanger setting. *There is a statue of a horned man sitting in the hallway connecting the exhibits. Also in this hallway is a Shiisa statue similar to the ones seen in Call of Duty: World at War, and a vase. *After you press the button in one room and kill all the enemies and go into another room and come back to the original room, all the dead enemies are back to life. *There seems to be no exit/entrance out of/into the exhibit. The only two doorways are bathrooms and there are no doors in any of the exhibits rooms. * The NPCs are easier to kill before than after they are brought to life. A Juggernaut, for example, can be killed with one pistol shot before the button is pressed. If brought to life, he will take the normal four to six Intervention headshots to kill. Any character can be killed simply by hitting them with a flashbang, prior to pressing the red button. *If the player shoots the hostages, they will become untied and/or die as if holding a weapon. Hostages won't attack after pressing the red button, nor will the Task Force 141 members in the scuba tank. *If the player presses the button and looks at General Shepherd when he is about to attack, he is holding his revolver as if it's an assault rifle with his hand holding the barrel. As he switches to his sidearm, which is strangely another .44 Magnum, he will reload it with an invisible magazine, which is impossible. He will also reload his primary weapon with yet another magazine. The sound can also be heard. It is the sound of all other NPC's and hostiles' reload sound. * This level could be meant to pay homage to the earlier ''Call of Duty'' games, in which the credits usually had a small cinematic mission played out like a side-scrolling game featuring the game's major characters. * Important characters are harder to kill than non-important ones when the button is pressed, as it usually takes two hits with the Knife to kill Ghost and only one hit to kill a non-major characters. * If you kill the scuba divers, they will drop akimbo M9's, they are very difficult to get, though; you have to blow the divers out of the tank with explosives or shoot them on an extreme angle, shooting through the exhibits background. * You can kill the scuba divers by standing near the potted plant on the right of the exhibit, and looking at the closest part of the glass to you. You will see a small gap in between the glass and the background, which you can shoot through. You can also throw grenades through or fire launchers like the thumper. *No matter what you do, you cannot break the glass where the scuba divers are swimming nor pour water out of it, even if you use a frag grenade, RPG-7, AT4, or the Barrett .50cal. *If you kill all of the characters in the room and press the button, nothing will happen. However, this is an exception for the Scuba Divers and the hostages, both of which are unarmed. *The third room with the vehicles doesn't have any moving cinematics in any of its scenes, and thus no red button. And instead of weapons in the display cases, small models of humvees, police cars, and other vehicles can be found inside them. *If you take a close look at the Airport exhibit, the guard without the riot shield uses an M9, but when you kill him, it will become an unusable silenced M9. *If you look at General Shepherd while he is on display you will notice his revolver is drawn and aimed toward the ground, but he still has another revolver in the holster. * The skin of the sleeve is that of a US Army Ranger's. * Some weapons placed on the shelves can be picked up, but are inherently different than their NPC-dropped counterparts. The ammo limit will be almost doubled when carrying two of the same gun. For example: pick up the RPG-7 from the shelves, and refill from the ammo crate. You will have four spare shots. To get a total of eight, find an NPC carrying an RPG-7. Kill him, and swap your other weapon for it. You will now be able to press Y once, but switch to an identical weapon. Going to the ammo crate will give you 8 spare rockets. However, firing will strangely empty both weapons. This also works with Shepherd's .44 Magnum. It also works with an RPD, which the maximum ammo count is several hundred rounds. * If you kill Sgt. Foley in the "S.S.D.D" exhibit before he hands the weapon to the soldier, the weapon will float in mid-air, move around slightly before the soldier grabs it. If you then shoot the soldier the weapon will drop as normal. * If you throw a grenade at any exhibit, if it hits someone's head, he will collapse and (silently) cry out in pain. * During the ending credits scene you can see people walking throughout the Museum and gazing at the exhibits. There are also receptionists at the information desks. * The only Character in the Museum that cannot get a Headshot at all, is the Favela Version of Soap. The only way he can be killed, is from the Neck Down. This only happens when you do not press the "Do not Press" button. * If you look at Dunn in the S.S.D.D. exhibit he is moving his hands like he was when playing with the Desert Eagle in the Pit, of course without the gun. * Weirdly, in the Favela exhibit, Soap plays the final scene in The Gulag where he fires the flare. * In the only Shadow Company scene, General Shepherds animation is the same as the one where he is about to shoot you in Endgame. Category:Levels Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 | Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels